Pensamientos
by viveka
Summary: un solo capitulo. Historia de Goku y Milk


Hola ! primero que nada deseo dedicar este fic a cada persona que esta harta de leer un fic Vegeta y Bulma (no es mi opinion , yo quieor leer todo de Vegui n.n) , y que me mando un mail . Este fic se basa en los dialogos originales de Dragon ball en japones. Este fic tiene alguno de los dialogos de "Amigas de verano".

Me interesa muchisimo que me dejen post constructivos , porque no tengo mucho control de estos personajes. Todo lo escrito es mi pensamiento y no quiere decir que coincida conel resto. n.n

Y por ultimo gracias Maryzam por recordarme que nuestro querido amguito Goten existia).

* * *

Pensamientos

_ Tu y Yo_

Que felicidad que siente. Es la mujer mas afortunada del planeta, o por lo menos lo será por este día.

Travieso día, piensa. Casi se le quema su vestido. Pero el estuvo ahí para salvarlo. Están volando en su nube rumbo a su nuevo hogar. El la sostiene fuerte y la observa. Ella sonrojada le acaricia el pecho. Recuerda cuando soñaba con este momento y ahora al fin lo puede vivir. Se padre les ha comprado un hogar. Es sencillo y esta amueblado con lo básico, pero cuando el encuentre un buen trabajo podrán comprase mas cosas. Y tendrán hijos, muchos de ellos. Mínimo 4 quiere ella.

El la arrastra en sus brazos hasta una hermosa cama adornada con flores frescas. Le revolotea el estomago y siente le calor de sus mejillas. Se besan un rato, los dos son inexpertos pero pronto aprenden de que se trata. Sabe que esta por llegar lo mejor. No siente miedo, tiene tanto amor para darle y esta tan entregada que no sentirá nada, se dice. Solo amor y placer. El la acaricia con ternura y la deposita suavemente en la cama. Ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Pero pronto siente que algo anda mal. El no la acaricia. Siente unos ruidos extraños. Y cuando entreabre los ojos no lo ve en la habitación. Camina preocupada por el resto de la habitación y siente ruidos de el cuarto de al lado. El esta sentado frente a la heladera, comiendo todo lo que puede. Ella se siente rabiar y busca lo más cercano para golpearlo: Una sartén! Que da justo en plena cabeza , provocando un dolor agudo en su marido. Ella le obliga a ir a la habitación. Se rió mucho tiempo de esa anécdota, hasta que un día simplemente perdió su gracia.

Con el paso del tiempo, noto preocupada que el no iba a buscar trabajo. De hecho todo lo que hacia era comer, dormir y entrenar. La primera vez que le pidió dinero a su padre sintió vergüenza, las demás fueron más fáciles. Supone que uno se acostumbra.

Luego nace Gohan. Y el fue la luz de su vida desde ese momento. El pequeño tenía 3 meses y ella ya había decidido que fuera medico y que tendría una buena vida. De alguna manera necesitaba sentirse realizada. El se hizo cargo del niño. El era dulce y jamás tubo malas intenciones. Y tal vez ese era el problema.

Los primeros años de Gohan fueron fáciles. Todo era diversión y entretenimiento. Salían seguidos a caminar. Ella se tomaba de sus brazos y el la llevaba volando hasta su casa. Luego muere. Muerte. Ya había perdido a su madre y ahora a su marido. Cuando se entera porque fue, siente una confusión. Fue una buena causa, se dice. Pero no puede olvidar el rencor de que la halla dejado sola. Su sueño se derrumba. Donde esta su familia, en donde el hombre vuelve en el auto de trabajar. Ella intento por todos los medios que el sea normal. Le pidió dinero a su padre y le compro un bonito traje, un bonito auto y lo obliga a sacar un registro. Siempre se pregunta si sirvió de algo.

Ella no estaba hecha para estar sola, pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Su carácter la obligaba a seguir adelante.

Hace lo mejor que puede y logra hacer entrar a su hijo en la secundaria. Gohan estudia y la llena de esperanzas de volver a ver a Goku. Goku, el cielo, su cielo.

Un día se despierta mareada y fatigada. Piensa que es cuestión de la edad. Pero varios días mas tarde reconoce los síntomas. Siente felicidad extrema. ¿Pero de verdad era esto lo que ella quería? Tener dos niños era una bendición, pero tener dos niños sin padre era otra.

Goten. El social. Tan diferente. Sabe que no será fácil, pero nada en su vida lo ha sido.

Recuerda el día que Gohan vuelve con la noticia. Su marido volvía por un día. Pese a lo que pensaba, se lleno de felicidad y que paz sintió en el paraíso. Y que ternura sintió cuando el le promete que van a ser una familia feliz. Una familia normal... Le dice que la ama y ella automáticamente se olvida de todos los años que estuvo sola. La dicha llena su corazón.

_Esos años fueron los mejores. Pero ella jamás se acostumbra a la idea que no trabaje. El padre le ha transferido dinero a su cuenta. Sabe que no pasara hambre, ni molestias. Pero su corazón se llena de pena._

_¿Dónde quedaran sus sueños de la familia feliz¿Dónde queda ella? _

_A veces se pregunta cuales serán los verdaderos sentimientos de el.__¿Será que solo la quiere para cocinar y cuidar a los niños? _

_Tonta, no entiendes nada. ¿No entiendes que todo esto es por ti y por ellos? Me angustia mirarte desde le cielo y ver que pienses de ese modo. __Eres la que yo muero por tener cerca de mí. Me conformo con verte desde aquí arriba. __El primer día que te tuve fui dichoso. Entiendo que pienses que no me importo, pero me calma saber que no es la verdad.__¿No entiendes que vivo y muero por ti? Me gusta entrenar y protegerte de todo lo que te pueda pasar. Te olvidas acaso que cumplí mi promesa. Y que dichoso fue cuando tuve a Gohan en mis brazos. Cuando vi. a mi pequeña criatura salir de ti. Tan pequeño que me daba miedo lastimarlo. Oye! No recuerdas, cuando a la mañana temprano lo ponías bajo el sol para que sus ojitos se abran¿recuerdas? Que yo tenía miedo de alzarlo porque pensaba que lo iba a dejar caer. Y cuando caminábamos todos juntos junto al lago, viendo a los animales beber de el. ¿Recuerdas los aromas¿Recuerdas? El aroma del cerezo que te gustaba y la hermosa cascada cristalina en las cuales hicimos mil veces el amor. Recuerda, amor. Piensa en las cosas buenas, que ya vendrán tiempos mejores._

_¿Cómo¿Cómo pensar en otras cosas? Se pregunta tomándose de la cabeza. Como no pensar en su anterior vida. Y los niños, crecieron y fueron adultos y adolescentes. Y con tan solo 5 años de estar con ella, el se iba de nuevo a entrenar a un estupido niño, que era la encarnación de quien sabe quien. _

_Tonta¿no recuerdas esos 5 años que estuve contigo? Vimos nacer a nuestra nieta! Paseamos mil veces, volvimos a las cascadas, y recuerdo perfectamente el día que volviste a oler el cerezo. Que paz tenias, que calma y frescura. ¿No cierto que estuve para ti? Estuve cada día. _

_Estuviste cada día entrenando, durmiendo y cenando. De que fue tenerte 5 años goku, si para mi fueron 5 minutos. Y de que sirve que sienta el cerezo, si el ahora ya no esta mas. Y la cascada se seco, como mis recuerdos. ¿Sabes que cuando uno recuerda siempre lo mismo, se terminan gastando¿Sabes lo que es tener la cama fría cada día?_

_¿Fría dices? Si yo estoy todos los días contigo durmiendo a tu lado. Mi espíritu va contigo a todas partes. No entiendes que soy uno contigo. Kami te trajo a mí. Te repito, entreno para cuidarlos. _

_Mientes, entrenas por orgullo. Me dejas por egoísmo. Hasta el señor príncipe se queda con su esposa. ¿Quién eres¿Acaso te conozco? Te hacen pequeño y no te quejas. Te da lo mismo, mientras que yo te cocine. Te vas en la nave. ¿Es acaso que ya no te gusta estar conmigo?_

_Eres compleja, mujer. No tuve la culpa de que me hiciera pequeño y además no eran tan serios como tú decías. Solo fueron 6 meses en el espacio. Y vamos sabes que no es solamente tu cocina. Es tu compañía._

_¿De que compañía hablas? De llorarte y velarte cuando enfermas? De cocinarte 4 o 5 horas por día , solo para que comas¿Dónde dejaste mi sueño de familia? Si siquiera no viste nacer a uno de los tuyos. Y las estupidas peleas. ¿Y defiendes el planeta ,dices¿Mi compañía¿A que te refieres, pues han sido mas los años sola , que contigo._

_Me duele aquí arriba , verte así. ¿Eres ciega acaso? No miras todo lo que construimos juntos. Tenemos una casa , hijos , nietos y aventuras hechas juntos. ¿Egoísta? Si ser egoísta es pensar en sus seres queridos , pues lo soy. _

Se recuesta en su sillón preferido. Mira las fotos que la rodean. Su cuerpo ya es viejo , ah caído. Le cuesta la andanza y tiene un respirar sombrío. Le duele el corazón por el esfuerzo. Por el recuerdo. Recuerda el consejo de su madre cuando era pequeña. Hay dos tipos de personas , le dijo , las que viven cada día y las que sueñan que han vivido.

Ella es de las segundas. No vivió ninguna aventura , no hizo nada extraordinario. Es un ama de casa convencional. ¿Por qué se plantea eso? Si ella había querido . No lo culpa de eso. Lo culpa del frió.

_¿Me culpas acaso de no haberte amado¿Te planteas eso? No entiendo como lo haces , si sabes que siempre te eh amado. Pregúntale a cualquiera, a Krillin a Bulma…_

_¿Krillin y Bulma , dices? El que se caso con un androide y la muchacha rica , que se caso con alguien igual a ti¿Acaso alguno ah estado más de dos días o dos meses sin sus esposos/as? Son tus mejores amigos , que van a decir de ti. Y te digo no es lo mismo perder un amigo que un esposo. ¿Qué pueden saber ellos? _

Trata de calmarse. Los sentimientos encontrados le están haciendo mal a su corazón. ¿Cuánto ha pasado¿5¿6 años? Me dejas sola nuevamente . Lo último que te pregunte es si traías dinero para la cena . No has cumplido. Cada tanto ti siento . A veces mi corazón tiene abrigo. Las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste . Todos han envejecido. La vida cotidiana de todos ah perdido brillo.

¿Rencor? Ese será el último sentimiento que se llevara de este mundo?. Trata de focalizarse en las cosas buenas. Miles de imágenes vuelan en su cabeza y poco a poco su alma se tranquiliza. Recuerda su casamiento , el nacimiento de Gohan ,el de Goten , Cuando lo volvió a ver. Cuando son niños.

Lamenta que la vida se la lleve de apoco. No tiene miedo a la muerte. Si ya lo ha estado , y ahora mismo se siente así.

Observa la pintura que tiene delante. Se sienta en la mesa pequeña , que ah cubierto con terciopelo . Le gusta la sensación de suavidad en su piel. Le recuerda el paraíso. Por primera vez en su vida no sentía presiones , ni ira. Solo estaba ella y las flores. Respira como queriéndose acordarse del aroma.

Su corazón late despacio. Son los últimos sorbos del te que le quedan. La taza se vacía y tal vez si puede la llenara de nuevo.

Se lleva la taza a la boca y bebe despacio el último sorbo. Su cuerpo comienza lentamente a tener frió. Pero esa clase de frió reconfortante. La puerta se abre despacio. Pero ella no saca la vista de la pintura. Por lo menos el cumplió la promesa de volverse a ver.

El la mira directo a los ojos y le sonríe. Siempre la miro con ternura a solas. Ella sonríe, y le acusa de haber tardado mucho tiempo. Lo espera sentada en la mesa, ya no se puede parar. Acaricia el terciopelo con la mente , queriendo guardar cada sensación. Y poco a poco se llena de amor. La ira, la desilusión desaparecen con los rayos del sol. La taza de te cae en la alfombra y la macha.

La luna alumbra una casa. Dentro de ella una mujer sentada. Esta sentada sobre una silla y cubierta con algunas mantas. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara, pero si uno mira bien, se dará cuenta que esta pálida.


End file.
